1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device and particularly to a cooking device capable of readily demonstrating measurement of the temperature of an object to be heated at a shop or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventional cooking devices such as microwave ovens, a so-called demonstration mode can be set for demonstrating various operations to customers at a shop.
Such a demonstration mode allows a clerk to operate the operation panel of a microwave oven in front of customers so that a heating time, a heating power and the like are set and displayed on the display panel and also to operate a timer to practically count down the heating time and the like without practically activating the magnetron of the body of the microwave oven, so as to provide an efficient demonstration.
Such a demonstration mode can be set only by a specific operation of various switches on the operation panel that general users are not informed of, so that the mode is not unnecessarily entered when users normally use the microwave oven. One example of a microwave oven capable of setting such a demonstration mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-22539 (F24C 7/02).
However, such a conventional demonstration mode of a microwave oven as described above is simply capable of the demonstration of the setting and displaying of a heating time, a heating power and the like on the operation panel and the display panel that is not associated with the actual condition of an object to be heated, and is thus incapable of demonstrating practical detection of the condition of the object to be heated while showing customers the condition of the object to be heated.
Thus, conventional demonstration modes of cooking devices such as microwave ovens can disadvantageously render a demonstration by a clerk at a shop insufficiently persuasive.